With a War on Both Fronts, There's No Escape
by Varmint
Summary: Set during WWII in both universes: Wally wasn't who he said he was. He wasn't even used to their history. But he blended in perfectly... Until an unwelcome guest from another universe suddenly pops in, making Wally's new life take a gruesome turn. WWII AU.
1. Prologue

I had seen many horrors in my lifetime. From the birth of democracy in Greece to the birth of savagery in Rome. I had seen Napoleon's Empire rise and fall more than once, and I had seen America free itself from Britain's iron grasp.

All of these empires I had watched and participated in, heck, I had even been a soldier in many armies. Back before Christ was born, quite literally anyone could join the army if you had your parents consent. And sometimes, even without their consent.

And because at that time I lived up in the Scandinavian lands, my red hair didn't stick out that much. And because my parents were proud of my bloodthirsty, I was a perfect little soldier to pillage and plunder. So it really wasn't all that hard during the viking's times, but trying to even _live_ in the Middle Ages was a hell in itself.

The men of cloth were onto my identity as a bringer of chaos and bad things; seeing how my hair was freaking _bright red_; and I found myself living most of that life running from the angry villagers that wanted to burn me at the stake. Sure, I could've hurt them, but that wasn't my fight to win. That was their own conflict.

After religion burned itself out a bit, I was okay to join any army I wanted once more... Well, unless I died. If I had the shortcoming of meeting a spear point or sword tip, I would generally have to wait to be reborn, then about sixteen more years to join the exhilarating battles. Luckily, on this world it wasn't so hard to start a war.

These humans fought over everything, be it the love of their life or their lands, and gave me a perfect outlet for my anger and fury. And I would always choose the side I wanted to be on, be it the Spaniards when they fought the Indians in the Americas, or the Africans when they tried to revolt against their oppressive European leaders.

Well, that was until the second World War. In the first War of the World, like the countless others I had participated in, I had chosen which army I wanted to fight for. And I chose Germany. The poor fellas started a war because of petty alliances and I wanted them to at least feel a bit of retribution.

I had died at the hands of an Irishman fighting for the Allied Powers, but the pain in his eyes as my last breath left me gave me enough hope. Maybe when I come back... all wars would've ceased and I would finally find my rest.

But Lady Luck wasn't too fond of me and instead had me be born in the Good Ole' USA to Irish immigrants during the Great Depression.

The people that cared for me were nice enough, making sure to feed me every day and only buy one bottle of alcohol every two weeks. I grew up like any normal kid during that time, spending most of my time at my parent's work instead of school because they really needed the money. But, compared to the time I was born in the cold-blooded streets of Rome, the Depression wasn't too bad.

Anyways, when I was sixteen the USA joined the Second World War and I somehow found myself with the Howling Commandos. My parents tried to talk me out of joining the army, but I still did. For you cannot keep an entity of war away from any kind of chaos. Sooner or later, war would just find me, no matter how much or how fast I ran.

Guess those religious fools weren't so far off trying to sprinkle me with holy water. Because no matter where I found myself, I would find some kind of conflict. But my favorite fights to ever participate in were before guns were invited... More personal and bloody... Just perfect for me!

Anyways, because of the time I spent with the Commandos, I wound up meeting the number one hero for America, Captain America himself.

And now that I've given a brief summary of my hellish life, I can get on with the story of how my new life on a completely different planet Earth was turned upside down by a _very_ unneeded visitor.

I guess I should've known participating in two different World Wars would be dangerous for not only myself but also the course of the history this world was shaping... But I just wanted an end to myself... I didn't expect anything to turn out this way.

**_IMPORTANT A/N!_: I know I should be updating my other stories, but I don't feel inspired anymore. Maybe if I finally get this idea out of my head I'll be able to finish the rest of them.**

**Okay, so right now we're taking World War I in history and I just wanted to do something historical. This will have _a lot_ of history (or at least all of the events I can remember and that actually have any kind of importance) but if you have any doubts as to what is happening, you can ask and I will answer.**

**Anyways, this was a prologue to my new story which will be a crossover between Captain America and Young Justice. Like it says in the summary, this has to do with Captain America arriving in Young Justice's universe and basically screwing up the life Wally somehow managed to build for himself, which ends up with a brand new war to fight.  
**

**This will be set during World War _II_ in both universes! It will be somewhat confusing, but I will do my best to explain everything! Both the Justice League and the Young Justice teams will have roles to play, scout's honor!**

**Please don't forget to review and ask about any doubts you may have. I will be trying my best to update weekly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**'December 18th, 1939: Finland:**

_The Soviets were real monsters..._

That was the first thought that ran through my mind as I nudged a dead Finnish soldier with my foot, the heavy snow already covering most of his body. The so called 'League of Nations' expelled the damn bastards because of the spilled blood in these vast lands, but nothing would bring the soldiers back to life.

They shouldn't have even tried...

I looked up at the sky from the soldier's body, deciding that thinking about this wouldn't help me at all. Stalin was a real monster with his Great Purge and his extreme laws, but he was still a human that was too stupid to understand just how badly his actions would affect humanity. No human gets that until they're being judged at the gates.

I was wearing a heavy gray coat with a rifle slung over my shoulder, a utility belt around my waist as I trudged my way through the bloodied fields. I had found a relatively clean Russian uniform during my travels from Ireland to Austria, so I decided to try my best to infiltrate the Reds.

It wasn't my brightest plan, but I really had nothing better to do. Both my parents were still in Boston Massachusetts, most probably still hoping that I had nothing to do with the massacre in Finland.

"_Tabhair dom logh._.." I whispered as I pushed my white scarf up higher than my nose, trying to shield myself the best I could from the cold.

"_Auttaa_... _auttaa_."

At first the whispers were too soft for my ears to hear, but they grew less faint the more I trudged along. My eyes widened as I found a lump in the red stained snow, a gloved hand poking from underneath.

"_Olkaa hyvä..._" I heard the whisper for please coming from the lump so I rigidly walked towards it, knowing that it was a Finnish soldier.

No Russian spoke Finnish now, not if they knew it, and not if they wanted to learn it. Finland was seen as an almost enemy to the Communist cause, which made all of its people enemies to the Russians. But that hate was pretty mutual. The Finns almost hated the Russians as much.

"English?" I asked as I knelt beside the man, brushing the snow off as quickly as I could.

The sight that met me was a heart breaking one. The soldier couldn't have been any older than eighteen, with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes... And he was missing one leg.

His stormy eyes widened as soon as he saw my uniform, and he tried to retract himself from me, but I let my gun drop to the floor and moved to grab water from my belt.

"Do not worry, friend." I spoke in English now, knowing this would be my best bet. "I'm from Boston."

His eyes blinked slowly, his mind most probably trying to wrap around the words. "B... Bostun?" His accent was very thick, and I knew he didn't speak any English, but maybe now he knew I wasn't Russian.

For I could understand many languages, but I wasn't very comfortable speaking them.

"Here. Water." I told him as I gave him my canteen, which was completely full with fresh water I had taken from a dead Russian soldier.

It was a shame, too... He didn't seem like the heartless type.

I smiled as he carefully eyed the canteen, then quickly snatched it out of my hands at gulped it down almost voraciously... This was not the kind of fate that should have befallen such a nice looking kid.

I sat down beside him and inspected his blown off leg, and after much observation, decided the snow had numbed it almost completely and if he was lucky, he wouldn't get it infected.

"_Kiitos._" He said as he handed the canteen back, and I smiled at how little I had left.

Now I would have to try to find a fresh supply.

I looked around the snowy desert, and, noticing how it was almost sundown, sighed. Then I looked back down at him and wondered just how in the world I would help him out of this.

I wracked my brain for a Finnish word that meant town, but before I could-'

* * *

"Wally! Where are you?"

I was interrupted from my reading by the worried and almost cautious voice of a certain bird, which made me frown as I closed the leathery notebook, just as said boy entered my small room.

"What do you need, Robin?" I asked almost thickly as the young teen almost froze at seeing me, most probably because of the frown I was wearing.

"Bruce wants all of us down there right now." Was all he told me in his extremely faint Romanian accent, making me nod as I got up.

The boy was short for a thirteen year old; even with the standards I had seen; with pale white skin, electric blue eyes, and jet black hair that was always gelled back for some odd reason. I honestly wondered just how he had so much gel, seeing how there were rations on almost everything now-a-days.

His petite body was covered by navy blue dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white button up shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, making me snort. He always tried to make himself more 'comfortable' for some odd reason.

"What does he need?" I asked as I stretched my back, feeling stiff after having read most of my old journal.

I usually kept one with me on all my adventures, and this one was filled up to late-1944. I had never seen the end of the bloody conflict Hitler had started for some dumb-ass ideals in my world, but I was in a dreary world where all of the events I had seen were being repeated. At a more violent scale.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, it is 1939 and Germany has crossed a line,"_ The annoying radio from the foyer helped voice the angry American man's ideas as Robin led me towards our 'meeting' place, which was just Bruce's room.

This was a pretty big, two story house, but that didn't mean Alfred's radio was not heard throughout. No, the British man cranked it up full blast in the evening hours to listen to whatever that radio man had to say about the Nazi party and their; and I quote; mindless followers.

_Five years I lived through this in that other world... And now, three years after arriving here, I find myself in the conflict once more..._

"Why are you guys so slow?" Artemis muttered as we walked into Bruce's room, making me roll my eyes as I looked around the big room.

It had a giant sized bed and normal necessities for it to be called a place to sleep in, but nothing more than that. There were windows opposite me that were closed with their shades drawn, most probably so that spying eyes couldn't see in. Even though Bruce Wayne wasn't an _extremely_ rich man, he still had money and he was still a target to some spineless people.

"Why are you so impatient?" Robin countered the half-Vietnamese girl, making me shake my head.

"Why are you both so stupid?" I asked before either could start yelling, making them turn to me just as Bruce cleared his throat.

"Children, please behave."

Bruce Wayne was a big man with unseen muscles bulging beneath his a bit too big clothing. Hidden by layers upon layers of formal clothing, one would never suspect this man with a shy and almost innocent smile to be a major player against _herr Führer._

The rest of the rag-tag group of teenagers looked on at him as I stared out the window, which most probably made him smile. He was the only man that knew of my real origins seeing how he had been the one to find me, so he always stayed with the hope that I brought along with me. Unfortunately, when I first found him I told him of the sure-fire victory we had against the Axis, which gave him this hope that wasn't necessarily true.

I completely regret having told him all this.

He looked at each of the people in the room and suddenly his smile was gone, replaced by the frown we had all come to identify as his business look. Now something _serious_ must have happened.

"I have good news and bad news." He started, face deathly grim as I turned to him. "Bad news is that Germany has invaded Poland, meaning that soon or later they're going to declare war on someone." He started, the whole room quiet as all of us listened to him. "There's the problem with the Jewish people having been denied entry into many places, and there's only a matter of time before we have another Franz Ferdinand."

The bubbly blonde known as Artemis had gone deathly pale as soon as Bruce started speaking. Her arms were crossed over her chest and gave me view of the jean overalls she wore that most probably upset Alfred, but the frown she wore was what bothered me the most.

If she was affected by this news, just wait till she hears; or _sees_; what those Nazi were up to.

"Good news is that we have the green light from not only President Roosevelt, but also from the Justice Society." He announced, making even my own eyes widen.

"Wait, Bruce-" Kaldur'ahm, a dark skinned boy that was supposedly from Atlantis tried to speak, but was promptly cut off by the man.

"No, Kaldur'ahm, I have to finish this." Bruce said, then looked directly at me. "I am looking at the Young Commandos."

**OK, so I know this might be confusing but I'll explain as best as I can. The excerpt from the beginning is Wally's memory of the Winter War; which was fought by Russia and Finland because Russia wanted to recover lost land; from when he was still in the Marvel universe.**

**After comes the DC Universe thing, where I made a small play on words. Young Commandos= Young Justice+Boy Commandos!**

**But, if you have any questions, ask away and please remember to review!**

_**Translations:**_

___Tabhair dom logh-_ (Irish) Please forgive me.

_auttaa-_ (Finnish) Help.

_Olkaa hyvä-_ (Finnish) Please.

Kiitos (Finnish) Thank you.


End file.
